Goodbyes
by Kittylove966
Summary: Italy is slowly sinking under the sea and soon it wont be a country anymore. Everyone knows that Italy's times with everyone are limted and they are going to try making it be the best time in his life. So maybe they wont have to say "goodbye Italy"
1. Sleeping Forever

**(Sorry for such the short chapter but what you going to do I think its touching) **

Chapter 1 (Sleeping forever)

It was like any other meeting. America was being a show off, everyone was fighting and Germany was the one putting everything back into order. But there was one small thing that was different about this meeting. Italy sat in his chair listening and smiling to everything people were saying.

"And then a huge super hero would come and save the day" America yelled and the sigh from England made him talk more and more. Germany was getting annoyed by all the talking and hand enough of it. He slammed his hands down on the table and like always everyone shut up quickly. Germany sat back down rubbing his forehead and glad that everyone was listening again. It seem like it was going to be like any other meeting but there was a loud thump as the small Italian nation hit the floor breathing heavily. Everyone looked over at the nation that just fainted but no shocked reactions came out of them were emotionless or even sad.

They all knew why this was happening. Italy was dieing his country was sinking under the angry seas. Germany stood up and picked up the small nation in his arms and started to carry him towards the doors. Everyone watched not saying a word. They waited till they heard the front doors close as Germany made his way to the nearest hospital.

"Poor Italy..." Japan said as he looked towards the doors "I really don't thing we should continue the meeting"

"Yes i think you are right" England said crossing his arms

"I hate to ask this but how much time do you think he has left" Said America fighting back the tightness in his neck.

"How much time did it take for Romano .." France said looking down. Romano was gone already the bottom part of the nation had already fought his war with the sea and lost. It was hard for all the nations to watch him go. But when a nation dies they don't really die they mostly just disappear into thin air. That's what happened with Romano kept on fainting like Italy and one day Italy and Romano were walking through their city and he was gone. The small nation didn't even cry when he was gone. he knew it was coming and his brother even told him that he wasn't aloud to cry when he left. Shortly after Italy was feeling the same way Romano was. Everyone knew what was happening. Even though they didn't like to think about it. Italy was going to disappear.

"I say that he has about 1,2,3 weeks left..." England said and sitting up looking at Italy's Chair.

"That's way too soon" America said slamming his hands down on the table and making everyone jump just a little.

"Italy was a good nation" China said softly

"you can't say that yet he isn't gone he's still here and we will try to keep it that way!" Japan snapped at his older brother. Japan barely ever shouted but now it was reasonable. His friends Italy. The axis wasn't going to be the same without him.

"come on let's go on and check up on Italy" Russia said standing up and making his way over towards the door. With his fake smile on his face. Everyone watched and fallowed behind him even if they didn't want to.

**(remember to Fav, Fallow and review!) **


	2. Dont cry

Chapter 2 (Dont cry)

Germany sat at the end of the bed looking at the sleeping nation. He wasn't saying a word and was trying to act strong. It was hard because Italy was really his only friend. He was wondering if the other Nations were still having their meeting or gave up on the idea. This happened more then once but every time it got just a little bit more worse. Most of the time the other nations came to see Italy to make sure that he was still with them but at first no one came and it was just the German and the Italian. He saw what happened to Romano and was slightly upset because he didnt want the same thing to happen to his friend Italy but he really couldn't do anything about it. When it was a countries time no one could stop them. He looked up as his friend Japan made his way into the room.

"Oh I see Italy is still sleeping" He said bowing and made his way over to the bed. Germany nodded not saying a word.

"Everyone else are on their way over" Japan said looking over at the door and taking a seat on a chair beside Germany. "This must be hard for you Germany-san"

"Very" Germany said quietly. There was a slight movement and they looked over at the Italian. He was getting up and rubbing his eyes looking up at the other nations. He smiled slightly and waved.

"Sorry did i faint again i really didn't mean to" He laughed and Germany held back yelled at him He didn't understand why he was so clam about dieing and Japan just nodded

"I'm happy to see you are wake" Japan smiled and Italy nodded.  
"Hi Italy" America said as he made his way into the room holding a bag of McDonald's. "Hunger i got food"

"No thanks" Italy laughed.

"Italy are you ok!" France cried as he ran up to the Italian and gave him a big hug.

"France leave him alone he need some space" Snapped England as he walked into the room and looked at the Italian. He leaned up against the wall.

"Yes im fine big brother! and its fine England hugs are the best" He smiled as he hugged the larger nation back. China and Russia made their way into the room holding flowers. Russia had a handful of sunflowers and China was holding some violets.

"Hello comrade!" Russia doomed and handed Italy the handful of large sunflowers. Italy took them happily and then china not saying a word did the same thing and bowed.

"Hey bro you know what's happening right?" America asked looking down at him and Italy slightly frowned and looked up at the younger nation.

"Yes" He said straight up but smiled after Like nothing happened. No one said anything for a long time after that. But after some time the nations started to talk to each other and so on. After a couple hours they slowly started to leave and go do thing that there county needed them to do.

Germany stood up and looked at italy sitting in the bed,

"Germany?" Italy said looking up at him and Germany looked back.

"Yes" He said sitting back down.

"You know what going to happen to me right?"

"Yes everyone does, But how can you smile through all of this!" He snapped at him and Italy look down

"The reason i can smile it because i know everyone is caring about me. I don't want to leave but things happen. The sea wants me to be with it so a must" Germany didnt say anything "Can you make me a promise"

"And what would it be?"

"When I disappear can you promise me that you wont cry, You got to be strong! And also Promise me that you will get along with everyone and don't fight and make sure that you eat well and don't work so hard well work hard but not that hard" Italy smiled up at him and Germany leaned down and pulled Italy into a large hug. Italy was shocked by this but didn't say anything from it "Do you promise Germany?"

"Yes I promise Italy" He said and pulled out of the hug and stood up straight "Now get some sleep and i will come by and see you tomorrow" The Italian nodded happily and watched the German leave. Germany planned on staying longer but he wouldn't allow Italy see him crying like this.


	3. Little things

Chapter 3 (Little things)

A couple of days have passed since Italy fainted and yes he was still in the hospital. Germany was waiting in the meeting place. There wasn't really a meeting but America called everyone over for some stupid reason. Germany never planned on coming in the first place but it was about Italy so he had no choose. Most of his days now was visiting Italy and everyday the small nation was getting that little but more stronger.

Germany pulled his chair in as the american stood up to start talking.

"We all know that Italy is... um yeah and i was just thinking that we should throw him a small party!" He yelled and everyone listened to him. Germany wanted to punch the American in the face so hard that his nation's economy would go down the drain.

"I agree with america" Japan said quietly and some of the other nations nodded some. Germany was still thinking it was a stupid idea.

~Later~

Germany looked up at the sky. The meeting was still going on but he was told to go to Italy's house and find anything that would be good for the party. Which he doubted he could find, He pushed his hands in his pocket and pulled out his key chain and looked at the Italians house key.

~Flash back~

"Germany!" Yelled the small Italian as he opened his front door for the German to enter. The smell of cooking pizza was strong in the house. "Thanks for coming I really mean it!"  
"It was nothing" The German mumbled as he stood in the door way and placed his car keys on the boot rack. The Italian quickly pulled on his shoes and Germany was upset because the Italian wasn't ready yet because he was the one that called him here. Italy had called early wondering if the German wanted to go for a walk with him. He found it pointless at first but Italy some how made him come over and take the walk with him.

"Done!" The Italian smiled "But I can't tie my shoe can you do it for me Germany " He asked with his puppy dog eyes which the german could never turn down. He sighed heavily and kneeled down grabbing the Italians laces and tieing them quickly but tight so they wouldn't come undone. The Italian thanked him hundreds of time and they started on their walk through the large and beautiful City of Rome. The city wasn't what Germany was used to but he bared with it. He didn't understand why the cars would never stop and how the Italian's never got hurt crossing the street. The German walked as the Italian skipped around in the streets and flirting with any pretty girl he saw. The walk was turning out to be more of a hike and never seemed to end.

"Italy can we go back now?" The German sighed and looked up to see no Italian. "Italy?" He said "Italy!" He yelled a bit louder. Great he had lost him. Germany turned his head and looked down the street. He sighed as he started to make his way back towards the house.

The German walked up to the doorsteps of the house and went to open it. Nothing happened. He tried again and nothing. he gave up seeming that the door was lock and his car keys were inside the house. So he couldn't go anywhere and he didn't now where Italy was.

"Great why is it this the only time you lock the door" He hissed at the door and sat down wait for the Italian to get back. He wasn't going to be gone long. right?

"Germany?" The Italian voice asked and looked down at the sleeping German. Germany quickly opened his eyes and looked up at him. The sun was going down and the Italian was staring down at him. The German stood up and stopped himself of beating the smaller nation.

"s-s-s-sorry Germany I didn't know I lost you and I couldn't find you im really sorry!" He cried putting his hands in front of his face hoping that the German wouldn't do anything to him. Which he didn't for some reason.

"Get my keys..." He snapped at the Italian.

"ok, ok" He said as he unlocked the front door and went inside. For some reason it took Italy longer then he had hoped for and when he came back he was holding more than one key...

"Italy did you get the keys mixed up" He groaned.

"n-no!" He smiled and held out the keys for the German to grab. "One is a set of house keys for my house" He said

"And why would i need them"

"To come see me.. I know im a pain and you wouldn't want to but if anything happens i want you to have these keys. SO we can stay friends forever and ever and we will never have to be apart!" He smiles and the German blushed looking away. "Germany keep these keys so if you ever need me you can come over because im always there for you even though i really can't do much"

"OK Italy" The German nodded taking the keys in his hand.

"See you later Germany!" Italy yelled as the German made his way to his car. "And remember we are going to be friends forever!"

~Back~

The german looked up at the house. The streets were full of the thin layer of water and no one walked The side walked. The City looked sad and lonely. His feet were soaked through full of water but now he really didn't care. He pulled at the door. It was locked so he took the small key and put it in the lock. The click told him that the door was now open and he could go inside. The house was a mess. Mostly moving boxes full of Romano's old things. Germany sighed as he could still smell the smell of pizza and Italian foods in the house, He pulled off his soaked shoes and made his way towards the stairs so he could see what he could find in Italy's room. The German was annoyed that the house was a mess and that the water from outside was all over his pant legs and stuck to him.

The Italian's room was a mess of course He looked around and made his way to the bed and leaned down hoping that a rat or something gross wouldn't come out. No. Under the bed was pretty good a couple of boxes and a few lost socks. He reached under and grabbed the first box he could find and pulled it out it marked "_My Favourite things" _So it might have been some used to him. He opened it and looked inside. He was confused by some of the things he had seen inside. There was an end of an old push broom, A little girls green dress, A small hand-made doll and small thing's Germany and somewhat gave him. The clip of a grenade, a stopwatch, A small pen that didn't work any-more and other things. The German smiled at the things inside but wouldn't be used for the party then something hit the floor. He looks over and picked it up. It was a small book for writing and he opened to the first page. It read "_Diary"_


	4. Lost words

Chapter 4 (Lost words)

Germany knew the thing in his hand wasn't his but he had the urge to look through some of the pages. He stood up from the floor and placed his and on the bed pushing himself up on to it and sat down he sighed and opened to the first page.

_Dear Dairy, _

_Today was really fun! Germany and me went to do some training which was hard like always but a made through without running away! Japan showed me how to use chopsticks it's really cool but i cant shove pasta in my face like I always do. The water levels are rising in my country but I don't thing that's going to be much of a problem. _

Germany kept on reading but most of the days were the same like any other useless information that the Italian had always wrote down. It was pretty hard to read because his writing was always a mess. It was a joke with the countries that germany could read italy's writing because he could read Idiot

_Dear Dairy, _

_Today I asked Germany to come over so we could go on a walk together. I think he works to hard and he needs to take a break! But the bad part is when we took the walk I got lost and couldn't find him! I was so scared that he got hurt. I looked all over but i couldn't find him. I gave up after a while and went home but there he was asleep on my door set. It was so cute I had to stop myself from taking a picture with my phone! But haha i did! Anyways i gave Germany a house key it took forever to find. But i want Germany to come over when ever he wants. We will be together for always and im going to promise myself that!_

Germany reread that one a couple times and folded the corner of the page for save keeping. He was surprised with himself that he wasn't feeling guilty about reading someone else's stuff. He was relaxed when he was reading the little passages and kept on going.

_Dear dairy,_

_Romano is getting sick and im getting a little scared. The water level are getting high and are rising up on the southern part of the country. Romano is trying to fix the problem but no one can tell the sea what to do. He is being brave and hanging out with Spain way more than often. I wonder what's going on! I'm scared I should really tell Germany! I'll go call him right now!_

Germany remembered that phone call Italy was hard to understand he really wasn't thinking about it and did think anything of it. He felt the slightest bit guilty about Romano's passing but like Italy said you can not tell the sea what to do. But he wanted to now he didn't want Italy to leave he was sure no one wanted Italy to leave. He continued.

_Dear diary, _

_Romano is getting worse all the countries are seeing it. My country is being eaten by the sea. Romano knows he's done for but I try to make him stop from thinking those stupid thoughts. I tell him that the sea will calm down and he will get all better! tomorrow we plan on going for a walk in Rome to see the sites to make him feel better! _

_Dear diary, _

_This__ is very hard to say but romano is gone. I promised Romano that I wasn't going to cry but do you know how hard it is to do that. I'm almost crying right know wrighting this down. I'm going to tell you what happened. we did take our walk but Romano was really weak. He went everywhere together. We went to where Grandpa Rome made all his cool thing. Me and him were getting along really well. I and Him knew that he was pretty dome for. Everyday he was getting weaker and weaker. So when I looked up at Grandpa Rome's things and back to Romano the only thing that i saw was... well nothing. He was gone. I didn't cry there but im really sad. Romano was a great brother and I loved him so much. Even though he fought and didn't get along most of the tine we are brother's and now that's he's gone there is a part of me that is missing and i want it back. But i cant get it. When i got home i went to his room and layed there for a long time just taking in the smell of him the smell that i would never be able to smell because my great big brother went to be with Grandpa Rome. I Guess that's a good thing though he gets to be with my Great Grandpa. And no the water is not stopping it's coming still I might be going to. But I wont tell anyone. I don't want people to get sad. Anyway have to keep my promise with germany that i will be with him forever!_

Germany placed the book down in that time he was holding back tears. The strong nation now was a big sodding mess. He couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard he tried. Italy knew from the start that this was going to happen to him. But he never stopped smiling. Italy was stronger then he thought. He stopped after a short while and whipped the tears out of his eyes and pushed himself up. He still held the dairy in his hand and held it tight. He looked at the box of small things on the floor and closed it putting it back under the bed where he had found it. He second guessed putting the book back but kept it in his hands. He made his way towards the door but looked across the hall at what used to be Romano's room. It had been years since his name was talked about and looking back at it know it was sad to know Romano was gone. Instead of going down-stares he made his way to the lost nations room and opened the door.

Romano's bed and dresser were still there but everything else was in boxes. He breathed in deeply and the smell of Romano was gone it was felt with musky smell of empty room. Germany walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Hello romano..." He said "I'm crazy for talking to no one but i just wanted to say that you were pretty strong. Everyone missed you... I shouldn't be saying that. You hated me" He laughed and stood up off the bed and made his way downstairs. He whipped his eyes one last time and pushes open the front door. He looked at the key Italy had gave him and smiled.

"Forever is a every long time Italy.." He made his way out and walked through and rising water. There was no cars or people on the street only water. He sighed he walked water entering his shoes and making them wetter then they where. He made his way out of the city onto a hill were a small boat was. The City had tried to not let the water in and was doing pretty good still everyone left from fear. The land out of Rome on the south was like a lake of water. If you looked closely into the water you could almost see the land that used to be Italy. Italy wasn't dieng because his land wasn't become over powered with water it was because the people have left the land it couldn't be called a country any-more without any people wanting to live in it.

Germany made his way over to his small boat and sat down into it

"goodbye Rome" He said as he started up the boat and made his way back to Germany


	5. Closing your eyes

Chapter 5 (Closing your eyes)

Germany grabbed onto the weak Italian's hand as he made his way out the hospital doors. He looked up and saw the sun just come up from the buildings it was just about morning time and the German had to get up super early to get Italy out.

"Its pretty!" The Italian smiled and looked up at the sun. His hair was a mess and he looked sick and weak which he was. He was wearing a pair of the Germans clothes because Rome was pretty much under the sea and his clothes couldn't have been found. The German didn't say a word as the Italian slowly made his way over to the car.

normally Italy would run straight for he car and dive in. But this time he walked slowly towards it and had trouble opening the door. It hurt the German to watch this.

"Need help?" He asked and opened the car door. The Italian looked up at him he smiled but his eyes seemed to cry.

"Thanks" Italy said and made his way into the car. The German closed the door behind him and stood there for a second. He quickly moved when the Italian gave him a confused look.

"So Italy" He said putting his key in and starting the car. The Italian turned his head and looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He asked and smiles

"Would you like to go to a party?" He said looking away and started to drive. The Italian didn't say anything for a long time.

"Yes i love parties!" He said and throw his arms into the air. The German smiled at the happiness in the Italian's voice. He had seem seeing Italy everyday and never once said anything about the Dairy he did read a little more but every time he couldn't stop him self for crying just a bit.

"Why is there a party going on!" He asked smiling brightly and pretty much giving off happiness. The German nodded slightly and there was a yelling from the Italian "YAY, WHEN" He asked.

"Italy calm down your making my ears hurt!" He snapped and then sighed "It is in a couple of hours. We are going to stop by my house then we will be one our way there" He said keeping his eyes on the road and the Italian almost jumped out of his chair. The drive home from that was quite and mostly no talking.

The German stopped the car in front of his house. The Italian pushed open the car door which took a lot out of him but he tried not to show it but the German was watching. The Italian stumble his way out of the car and started towards the door. His legs were shaking badly and as soon as he knew it he hit the ground.

"ITALY are you ok?" Germany asked as he picked up the Italian standing him on his feet.

"My legs are weak that's all I just can't stand right" He smiled up at him and went to stand only to fall over again. The Italian was unlucky enough to fall into a pile of wet dirt and his clothes were covered in bark brown mud. The German came up to the weakened nations and pulled him up. The Italian held on to his arm tightly as he helped him over to the front door. The German did not mind that he was getting ditry from the Italian's disgustedly dirty clothes. He unlocked the front door and walked Italy to the kitchen making him sit in one of the chairs.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes" Germany said

"WAIT!" Italy yelled almost getting out of the chair. The German turned surprised and sat down beside him.

"What is it?" He asked

"I'm scared..." He said and looked down

"about?"

"Look at me Germany... I can't even walk straight anymore... I don't want to disappear" He said with tears in his eyes

"Italy why are you saying this?"

"No one wants to die Germany not even nations like ourselves. Iv been hiding behind a smile for so long im scared Germany " He said starting to cry. The German quickly moved and pulled Italy into an awkward hug. The Italian cried harder. "My time is soon Germany I can feel it I don't know when though.. A day a week but i want to spend it with everyone that's my only wish" The German nodded not saying a word as he held the crying mess.


	6. Lights

(**K i need help i need you to pick 1 or 2 and that will give me the out come of the story! (sorry if there is alot of spelling mistakes i was in a rush and didnt check alot) **

Chapter 6 (Lights)

"Are you ready yet?" Germany yelled hoping Italy was listening through the bathroom door.

"Almost just one more thing to do..." He said back. Germany sighed and looked up at the clock he knew by that they were going to be late and Italy's relaxed state of getting ready wasn't going to help.

"OK Done!" He yelled pulling open the door and looking over at germany. Germany looked back at him and saw his messed up tie and buttoned wrong shirt. He sighed and grabbed onto the tie.

"thanks" Italy laughed nervously.

"Its no problem" He said back and fixed the buttoning. They didnt say anything to each other the only sound was the sound of there breathing. Italys was raged breathing like he just ran for miles and Germany was calm and smooth.

"OK lets go then we are going to be late.." He s aid moving away towards the front door. He looked back and waited for the Italian who walked slowly and looked like it was painful for him.

~meeting place~

America stood on a chair putting up stuff as japan handed them to him. In the meeting they besides that Japan and America would be the ones that had to set up. Japan didnt mind and America didnt want to. America brought a huge cake to the party and Japan thought it was distraughtly huge. It was like one of the cakes you find on those cake shows.

"Im pooped" The American yawned as he sat down in the chair after he got the last thing up. Japan didnt say anything just sat down to. "Think Italy's going to like it?"

"Yes"

"Better..." The japanese looked around the room looking at everything. There was green. white, and red colored ribbons and the chairs had the same colored balloons. Japan knew that this was somewhat a get well party for him but this was also a goodbye party because everyday Italy was getting worse.

The door opened and America shot up to see who it was.

"HEY!... oh its just you" He sighed and the Brit glared at him as he made his way into the room.

"Shut up" He hissed at the america and took his seat looking up at the clock.

"Guess we should get started soon then"

~Italy and Germany~

"Italy choose a song already please" He hissed as the Italian made his way through a bunch of CD's .

"Sorry its just that your music is so boring..." He groaned and at back. The german didnt say anything. "Germany do you think i will be able to come back?" He asked.

After a nation died they can be revived but most of the time they arent the same person they used to be. Sometimes they dont even have the same name and they forget everything that happened in there past life. They also start of a little nation like a little kid. So it was mostly like being a whole new nation.

"It could happen but do you want it to happen?" He asked looking at the Italian.

"Not really... I would forget all about you and everyone... I would forget about romano all the fun i have and i really dont want to forget about you Germany..." The german nodded. "Germany Ti amo..." **(I love you in italian just if you didnt know). **The german blushed but kept his eyes on the road.

"yeah same here Italy" The Italian smiled and sat back in his sit.

~later~

The german pulled up to the meeting place. There where cars already there and he was pretty much late. He walked over to Italys side and opened the door. He nodded and grabbed onto Germany's hand having a hard time getting up.

Germany walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He could hear people talking and waited for the Italian to make his way inside. The Italian looked sad and he was very spaced out as he made his way inside. Italy didnt say anything as he made his way into the main room.

"Hey!" Yelled america and pulled the Italian into a hug which the italian squealed and tryed to move away. The others came up and greeted the Italian as he made his way over to his chair. He seemed very happy. The fun quickly started and the nations had a great time. Italy looked up at the clock and sighed.


	7. Last but not least

**(Last chapter thanks for reading!) **

The party was a boom everyone was having so much fun. They finally made their way to the table and started to cut the cake. Italy got the biggest piece and started to shovel as much as he could in his mouth. Everyone did the same not France though he was to "good" to do so.

"everyone" Italy said quietly his voice weak. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at him. "Thank you I had so much fun today" He smiled and tried getting up

"what are you saying it's not over yet" Germany said glaring at the Italian. He looked over at Germany and smiled

"I had one wish before i left, I wanted to be with everyone and that came true. I'm really happy. I need you all to do one thing for me" He said standing up and everyone stayed quite even though they where dyeing to ask questions.

"Close your eyes and open them in a minute" He said and everyone did as they were was slightly scared as he counted the seconds. He slowly open this eyes and looked at the small white flag with an Italian flag under it also with a folded up piece of paper. He looked to where the Italian sat and he wasn't there. He looked at everyone else opening there eye's and quickly picking up the small pieces of paper.

France: _Goodbye France, I had lots of fun with you big brother_

America: _Goodbye America, You really are a hero in my eyes. Shine bright _

China: _Goodbye China, You are truly the wisest of countries _

Russia: _Goodbye Russia, I know that your big and scary but you have a heart of gold _

England: _Goodbye England, You should be glad I didn't die of your cooking_

Japan: _Goodbye Japan, You are one of the bestest of my friends in the world and im going to miss you alot. _

Germany: _Goodbye Germany, You truly are the bestest of my friends, I'm glad that we got to spend so much time together. Even though I was weak you always helped me.I hope you will get along with everyone and make good friends. I'm sorry that i couldn't keep my promise with staying with you forever but I will always be in you heart. _

_Love Italy. _

The german stood up and smiled lightly. He got up and walked out of the room grabbing the flags. The Italian was gone yes he was upset but he knew it was coming and had nothing to fear. The Italian lived his life to the fullest and never once gave up.

~YEARS LATER~

The German made his way to a small grave. He held the small dairy he had and placed it down on the grave marked "_Italy" _The nations wanted to place the grave by the meeting place saying that the Italian would always be with them.

"Hello good friend" He said down to it and smiled sitting down "We all miss you, Italy hard to get over your gone. Everyday i can tell your having fun were ever you are. Did you know the water levels are going down?" No answer "Yeah i know im crazy but it's still good" He looked at the dairy "I'm giving this back to you, I'm sorry i had it for so long," He laughing listened to the nothing that came back and stood up. There was a rustle in the bushes and a small girl came out. She looked a lot like Italy..

"MISTER!" She yelled grabbing on to the Germans leg "I'm hungery can i have some food please" The German looked down at her in surprise

"Sure and what would you want?"

"Pasta?" He asked and the German nodded

"What is your name?"

"Its Vtaly sir"

~THE END~


End file.
